


'Twas the Wet Dream Before Christmas

by StarkLove_Phyllis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Christmas Smut, Coming In Pants, Gay Sex, Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Tony Stark, Rhyming, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLove_Phyllis/pseuds/StarkLove_Phyllis
Summary: Tony has a wet dream on Christmas Eve. Or, smut to the tune of the ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas poem.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	'Twas the Wet Dream Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit this was harder than I anticipated it to be because rhyming like a child while writing anal sex felt incredibly wrong, but I did it and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Writing the stanzas in a poem format didn’t format well on mobile so each paragraph below is my form of a stanza, with each sentence containing two lines.

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the tower, no superheroes were stirring, all snug in their beds after dinner and a shower. Their presents were all placed under the tree with care, in the hope that Christmas morning would soon be there.

Tony was finally nestled all cozy and warm in his bed, while visions of Steve dance in his head. He’s curled up on his side and hugging a pillow, pretending it’s much more, perhaps a certain fellow.

He thinks of all the skin hidden beneath Steve’s tight shirts, and the way he might taste sweet just like dessert. His dreams feel so real he imagines hearing Steve’s voice, and Tony wonders if he’d desire him if he was offered the choice.

Then he feels the bed dip and puffs of breath ghost across his skin before lips kiss his shoulder feeling like sin. This cannot be real knowing Tony’s luck, but a look behind him surrenders him awestruck.

Steve is looking at him with such admiration, that Tony finds it impossible to conceal his elation. Steve smiles as he brings his finger to his lips asking Tony to be silent; Tony merely nods and resumes his position, trying to be compliant.

Tony faces forward again, feeling the bed rustle more as the body behind him presses flush against his; fingers skirting to and fro, mapping his body like there might be a pop quiz. He’s unsure if he’s dead, maybe this is heaven; how else could he explain this moment with Steve, the object of his obsession.

Steve is clad only in a shirt and boxers, much the same as his own; God he smells delicious, is that a hint of cologne? The warmth from his body can be felt through to Tony’s bones, acting as a relaxant like he’s releasing pheromones. 

Tony’s shirt is lifted and pulled over his head, discarded wildly with Steve’s own just past his bed. Then Steve’s hands settle on his hips before they gently tug down, until nothing is left on either of them, not a trace of clothing to be found.

Steve’s hands lightly sketch patterns over his hip, before tightening their hold in a bruising grip. A rut of Steve’s hips against his own makes Tony gasp, and he tightens his hold on the bedspread within his grasp.

A slicked up finger traces circles around his heat, then breaches Tony's entrance without missing a beat. How he managed to find lube Tony doesn’t have a clue, but saying he’d be concerned about the how would just be untrue.

Steve pumps it in slowly at a steady rate, exercising meticulous care to prep and not hit his prostate. It feels wondrous and Tony arches back, of course, it figures Captain America would have a plan of attack.

More lube is added to help ease the glide, and Tony couldn’t stop his moans as much as he tried. He feels himself flush all the way down to his neck, where Steve rests his lips, delivering a peck.

When Steve finally slips a second finger inside, Tony responds kindly, arching his backside. Steve takes his time scissoring his fingers apart like he's trying to know every inch of Tony by heart.

Tony's cock is straining severely against his thigh, with all the blood rushing south, he thinks he might die. He's needy and desperate, releasing soft whines, he knows Steve can sense it, can observe all the signs.

Tony's body is soft and pliant trying to suck Steve in, and Steve rewards him, by burying a third finger within. There's a stretch and a burn, but the pleasure is better, and Tony's dick is leaking, becoming impossibly wetter.

Steve pushes in deeper and does a come hither motion, making Tony cry out, no longer able to conceal his emotion. Steve is aiming now, seeking out that bundle of nerves, that will usher Tony closer to the orgasm he deserves.

Tony feels his arousal pool in his gut, and braces himself for the inevitable with his eyes clenched shut. But then, Steve abruptly removes his fingers, and Tony's left with only a fleeting feeling that lingers.

He whines and squirms, wanting to be taken apart, and Steve leans over and whispers, "I've got you, sweetheart." Strong arms surround him in an embrace hauling him nice and close, making a shiver run down Tony's spine, from his head down all the way to his toes.

Tony leans back, giving himself over to Steve, conveying his gratitude for whatever he'll receive. He's rewarded with blunt nails exploring his chest, traversing the expanses of skin like they're on a quest.

Tony melts into the touch, his body relaxing little by little, as Steve pushes all the right buttons, playing his body like a fiddle. A surprising smack to his ass startles Tony from his bliss; Tony turns his head in shock and Steve quells him with a kiss.

Steve’s lips against his own are delicate and sweet, and Tony finds he has trouble controlling his heartbeat. A tongue swipes across his lip asking to be let in, and Tony complies, granting him access with a tilt of his chin.

The kiss is unhurried, Steve’s tongue takes its time; exploring his mouth, every swipe is sublime. It’s erotic and mind-blowing in a sensual way; Tony thinks he might be in love, he knows it’s cliche.

Steve pulls away and Tony suppresses a whine, as his hands travel down, fingers tracing Tony’s spine. The blunt head of his cock rests against Tony’s ass, and Tony gasps in surprise when he feels the sheer mass.

“Relax, I’m going to take care of you,” Steve whispers in his ear; Tony’s reward is finally coming, he barely stifles a cheer. It’s thick and long as Steve pushes his cock in filling Tony to the brim, until he’s fully engulfed and stretching Tony’s rim.

He stills inside allowing Tony time to adjust, and Tony moans loudly, lost in his lust. “Steve,” Tony pleads, “more, I need more,” as his ass pushes back, craving Steve like a whore.

Steve complies and starts shallowly thrusting; the simple act has Tony close to combusting. “God, Tony,” Steve groans, “you’re so fucking tight,” as his dick continuously hits that spot just right.

His hand lifts Tony’s leg permitting him to thrust impossibly deeper, and Tony knows right away that Steve is a keeper. He’s groaning in pleasure, pleased with Tony’s performance, his sounds mixing with Tony’s pants as they collide like a chorus.

The sound of skin slapping can be heard through the room, and Tony can feel the beginning of his orgasm start to bloom. He’s cussing and moaning, drowning in pleasure galore; the telltale warming is starting, beginning in his core.

It won’t be long now before it finally hits; Tony curses himself, he feels too close, too early he’s losing his wits. But he’s been dreaming about this for oh so long, that finishing so early just feels fundamentally wrong.

Steve mustn’t care because he’s giving it his all, and Tony’s reasonably certain his screams can be heard down the hall. He can feel Steve’s fingers digging into his thigh leaving marks, it’s like Steve’s claiming his territory and producing his own landmarks.

Tony swivels his head beckoning for a peck; he’s sweaty and writhing, he must look like a wreck. Steve smiles back though and meets his mouth halfway, and Tony swears the room starts to sway.

“Jesus, fuck yes,” Tony rasps, “I’m so close,” and Steve just rocks his hips faster saying he knows. A hand reaches down enclosing Tony’s cock, while his ears fill with the sound of sweet talk.

The hand strokes up and down in rhythm with Steve’s thrusts, and Tony’s right at the finish line about to bust. Steve’s hips behind him begin to stutter, “Tony, I’m gonna—“ is all he manages to utter.

Tony watches Steve’s lips part and eyes squeeze shut, admiring the sight, before Steve's grunting and spilling and painting Tony’s insides white. He’s grinding deeper into Tony trying to allow him every last drop, while his hand continues stroking and taking Tony over the top.

Tony can feel the come in his ass and the glide of Steve’s hand before he hears Steve say, “Come for me, sweetheart,” but it’s more like a command. His whole body tenses, every muscle wound tight, then he’s wantonly mewling as his vision goes white.

Gasping for air Tony startles awake, realizing his boxers are coated and starting to flake. Steve was never there, the truth coming to light; it ‘twas all just a wet dream, on a lonely Christmas Eve Night.


End file.
